1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for configuring register data and a recording medium, and more particularly, to a system and method for configuring graphics register data and a recording medium, which are capable of changing the data storage mode according to the data storage state of the register.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, electronic devices capable of displaying pictures from different manufacturers use different image display techniques. All the image display techniques use simple primitives to draw complex three-dimensional images. For example, an image display process of the Open Graphics Library Embedded System 2.0 (OpenGL ES2.0) with pipeline type shown in FIG. 1 is one of the image display techniques.
The process basically includes: issuing a drawing command by an application programming interface (API) (Step S101), performing primitive processing (Step S103) in combination with vertex buffer object processing (Step S102), calculating a graphic shading start point and color distribution values according to graphic vectors generated after the primitive processing by a vertex shader (Step S104), performing primitive assembly according to the processing results of the primitive processing and the vertex shader (Step S105), analyzing and processing brightness and brightness contrast of graphic spaces and primitives by a rasterizer (Step S106), performing shading processing on graphic fragments by a fragment shader (Step S107), performing test and operation processes such as alpha test (Step S108), depth stencil (Step S109), color buffer blend (Step S110) and dither (Step S111), and then outputting graphics through a frame buffer (Step S112).
However, such image display techniques rely on the design, combination and drive of hardware and software provided by manufacturers. Therefore, such techniques require the use of electronic computing devices having high computing performance and abundant hardware resources, for example, computers or servers configured with graphic acceleration hardware (for example, graphics acceleration cards, chips or processors). In such electronic computing devices, when a graphic processing unit (GPU) compiles graphics, sufficient hardware resources are available for assisting operations, for example, when the vertex shading operation and the fragment shading operation are performed, the memory space of the computer is sufficient for the GPU to temporarily store a large volume of data, and other graphic acceleration hardware is used to execute other numerical operations of the image formation process, so as to efficiently present high-precision images, or accelerate the image presentation operation.
However, a portable mobile device such as a smart phone has no advantages in aspects of hardware update, replacement and extension, as compared with the high-performance electronic computing devices described above. Therefore, the GPU of the smart phone can only perform the graphic formation operation with limited hardware resources. The most obvious problem of the GPU lies in register resources. The GPU usually accesses a plurality of numerical values at different registers in a multi-way or multi-vector form. Therefore, the values of graphics data are formed in a rather distributed manner and stored in the registers, with significantly different densities of data storage. In the portable mobile device, this problem leads to that all the registers are used, but the GPU cannot completely configure all the graphics register data into the registers. As the remaining spaces of the registers cannot configure subsequent graphics register data, the GPU cannot complete graphics operations to present a demanded picture, and meanwhile, a considerable amount of hardware resources become idle. What's worse, the system of the portable mobile device may even break down due to insufficient hardware resources.
Therefore, how to improve the utilization efficiency of registers during graphics display operations is a problem to be considered by manufacturers.